Different
by brain-fish
Summary: They say you'll know the love of your life from the first sight. But they are wrong. Life in Middle-Earth is never easy, especially to a young maiden who has captured a certain kings heart. (Has both Thranduil and Thorin moments in them, so both of their fans, enjoy!)
1. Suitable

Before the story itself I would like to point out some things.

1\. I do not own any of the wonderful Tolkien's characters but I do own mine.

story follows both the book and the movie with slight changes caused by my characters.

leave feedback. :)

Life in Middle-Earth is never easy. It's even harder when you are a half- dwarf, half-elleth mutant. Why mutant? Because sadly elves and dwarves are not exactly friends. It has always been like this. Dwarves are emotional, they like to have a laugh and sometimes they tend to make reckless decisions. Elves on the other hand are wise, calculated. Still, by some miracle my mother, the elleth and my father, the dwarf fell in love and courted. My mother was from Rivendell, my father from Erebor. They met, when Smaug attacked Erebor. My father wandered the wilds, when he saw an angel. That is how he described it. I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me. My father moved to a small farm, far from other villages. He never let me go anywhere. It was always the same. "You're different. You are not the same." I had my mother's blonde curls and bright-blue eyes, but no elven ears. I had my father's height and he was short for a dwarf. I didn't have a beard.

But years passed and so did my father. He died, when I was only 35 years old. I hated living in a farm, always the same. So I left. I wandered for months, aimlessly. That's how I found myself right at the gates of Rivendell. I was scared for that I had not seen an elf in my entire life. My father always told me they were full of anger, greed. Only my mother had been different. But I just could not throw it away, I had elven blood in my veins.

I was taken to see Elrond. "Who are you, my child?" was the first question he asked. "Rafina," I said. I told him everything. He seemed to be in a shock. "I knew your mother, " he said. He told me, that one day she was just gone. They tried to find her but she was nowhere to be found. "In whole my life and it has been long time, I have never met someone like you," he told, then he added "Tell me, what has your father told about us?" I sighed and said "He said, you're full of anger, you help no-one but you're own kin." Elrond shaked his head with dissaproval and said "It is nothing like that, believe me, child." I was silent. Elrond sighed and said "The reason, why you father hated all the elves.. The attack on Erebor, you do know about that?" I was a little insulted, every single dwarf knew about it in Middle-Earth. "Yes." Elrond continued "They asked for the help of Mirkwood elves and they refused," he fastly added "But you do have to understand, the King didn't want to risk his own people. The cost was just too great." I sighed and said "It still wasn't the rightful move to do." Elrond nodded, but said no more.

Rivendell took me in. Elrond gave me a room to live in, he said I was to be their quest for as long as I want it. I started to learn elvish traditions. As the years passed, I was sure that I was more of a dwarf than an elleth. They never ate meat, but I loved it. Sometimes, over big events, they tend to drink wine. I had tried it too and it didn't end well. Apparently I didn't enherited neither the elves or dwarves great resistance against alcohol and drank a little too much. I woke up in the morning feeling sick and had to walk around with other elves look of dissaproval behind my back. It didn't get any better afterwards. Other elves soon learned that I was different and they stayed away from me. Elrond did try to make my life more liveable. He introduced me to one of his top-warriors and I got a change to learn fighting under his hand. I became good with a sword and a bow, but most of all, I made friends with the warrior. Mallath, his name was. I always tried to get him to take me with him to fight some orcs but he never let me. "You are not ready." But I was ready. I beat Mallath from time to time.

"Why won't you let me come with you? I know, how to fight!" I yelled as another pack of orcs was near us and Elrond wanted to get rid of them. "You do not have enough experience." Mallath answered. "How can I get experience when you won't let me fight?" I sighed. "I will not take you to a fight. That is my final answer!" With that he left. It was unfair and I had to do something. I went to see Elrond only to see Lady Galadriel with him. I was about to apologise for interrupting when Lady Galadriel said "Do not fret, my child. Join us." Elrond then asked "What is the matter?" "I want to fight, my Lord" I said. Elrond sighed "You will, when the time is right. But it is not now." "Why?" I asked. "You're too eager and confident. It will cause harm to you," he said. I was beyond furious but before I could continue my rampage, Elrond said "Calm down, child. We will talk later." I nodded and just before opening the door, Lady Galadriel said "I will walk with you."

I was shocked. Even only walking near her was a privilege. As we walked, she said "I can sense your fear, please, you have nothing to be afraid of." I quickly apologised "I truly apologise, it is just that walking with you is such a privilege. I'm just shocked that I have the change to do it." Lady Galadriel smiled and said "You shouldn't think yourself to be worse than anyone else. You have both elven and dwarvish blood in you, be proud, there aren't many who could say that." I felt a warming feeling inside me. As we walked, Lady Galadriel said "Be ready. There will be many changes coming in you life." I was shocked and asked "Changes?" She nodded and said "Both good and bad." Then she left with a smile. Lady Galadriel was mysterious, yes but this was unexpected.

It was the beginning of spring when Elrond invited all the Rivendell elves to the court-yard. He announced that the Great Elven-King Thranduil will be visiting us in a few days. All the elves told tales about his great victories, his wealth, his power. All the elleths said that he was beyond gorgeous and they dreamed to only get a glimpse from the King. They say elves are peaceful creatures but what I have witnessed, has shown me otherwise. When otherwise elleths are known as wise and peaceful, waiting for the right one, then now they would have given away all their beliefs to only be with the King, even for just a little while. I, too, had heard tales about his magnificence but it had never mattered to me. A king can have all the power in the world, but his heart may still be poisoned.

In a few days the Elven-King arrived. Everybody was greeting him, but yet I was sleeping. Some would call it respectful, but with the whole elves of Rivendell, who would see me missing? As I woke up, I walked up to the training area near the barracks. Mallath was suprised to see me. No wonder, other elleths spend their day getting ready, making new dresses, trying out new hairstyles, for that Elrond had hosted a party for the Great Elven-King. "Why are you here?" Mallath asked. "To train." Mallath almost snorted and that was rare for a elf. "Well, I can't be suprised. You do act more like an elf and even they are getting ready," he said. "Hey, don't mock me!" I laughed and then asked "Why aren't you getting ready then?" Mallath sighed and said "I'm on duty tonight. Elrond doubled the guards. He thinks the King might attract uninvited quests." Then suddenly he smiled and said "I suppose you are better off training anyways." I asked why and he answered "You may be good in fighting, but never with people, my lady.

After a few fight, where most ended up with my sword on Mallath's throat, I suddenly heard a deep voice behind me "You should fight with someone more suitable to you." As I turned around, I noticed a tall elf with long white hair. He had a silver robe on but you could see, that he was fit. A warrior, maybe? He had a big crown on his head. Wait, a crown? I noticed how Mallath bowed as soon as he talked. I watched the tall elf again and only then I realised that I was face to face with the Great Elven-King himself. I quickly bowed, hoping that I didn't insulted him. The king actually seemed amused. I tried to look confident but in the inside my hear was bumping so loudly I was afraid the King would hear it. My hands were shaking. I asked the King "Who do you have in mind?" He smirked and said "Me, my little elleth." I was shocked for so many things. He wanted to fight me. I was no match to a King, who had probably faced more battles than my age. The little remark shocked me too. "My little elleth." Was this normal for a King to say?

Mallath then said "My lord, we can find somebody more suitable to you than her.." but he was interrupted by the King's strong voice "Are you questioning me?" Mallath was always strong, afraid of nothing but now as he tried to apologised, there was only a mumble. "Leave!" the King yelled. Mallath almost ran away, leaving me and the Elven-King alone. If I had thought before, that there was no way I could be any more nervous, then I was mistaken. As he left, I felt as the earth was crumbling beneath me. The King circeled around me and asked "Well, are you ready?" He did want to fight me. I couldn't say no to a request like that and I nodded. The Elven-King took of his crown. He noticed my suprise and said "A crown is never good in a fight." Then he took out his sword and smirked "Well, go on, try."

He blocked every swing I made with my sword. It almost seemed to easy to him. In one moment he had my sword on the ground and he was behind me, holding me thight. "That's why you should fight with someone stronger. You might actually learn something." I nodded and tried to walk away but he didn't let go. "Be sure, you'll be at the party today. It is going to be remerable." Then he took his crown and walked away.

I walked aimlessly to my room. My head was empty. The Elven-King had this even bad aura, that compells you to him, to think about him. I didn't hated him, but I did despise him because of the incident in Erebor. Two mades were standing next to my door. "We are here to set you ready for the party, my lady." I laughed and said "I do know, how to get myself ready." One of them seemed to panic and she said "Please, my lady, Elrond commanded us." I sighed and let them in. They set my bath ready and as I was covered with different oils, the elleth-maid, Lilith asked me "What do you think of the Great Elven-King?" I answered "Nothing, I only know the stories not the elf behind them." Briefly I thought about telling them about my fight with the Elven-King but then Lilith said "If only I could talk to him. I would give everything up to only have a moment with him." Poof, good moment gone. As I said, they were ecstatic about the King.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door. The other maid went to open it and came back with a box. The box itself was already a present as it was covered in jewels. "Open it, my lady, please," Lilith said. I opened the box and what was inside, was amazing. It was a silver dress, that seemed to glimmer in every light. It looked like it was covered with stars. There was a note saying "A thousand stars and still you are the one to light my heart." I heard Lilith sighing lovily. She giggled and said "Well, put it on. It is perfect for tonight." Finally I was ready and I was shocked. For once in my life I thought I looked beautiful. The dress was just the right one, showing out my curves.

I walked to the main-hall of Rivendell, where the party was hosted. As I walked in the doors, Elven-King and Elrond stood up and everybody became quiet. I was shocked, because now everybody was watching me. Elrond smiled and then announced " Today is a party to celebrate the Elven-King Thranduil's arrival. I am happy to announce that it is also a party to celebrate Thranduil's courting with Rafina. You are the first one's to get to see the Mirkwood's new queen."

My mind was empty. It couldn't be. It seemed like the ground was falling underneath me and Thranduil seemed to realise it, because the next moment he was beside me and had his arm around my waist, supporting me. I should have said something but there was no voice coming out of me. I was beyond shocked. Me, the Mirkwood's new queen? I felt as if I was in a dream and I couldn't even decide, if it's a good or a bad. "Celebrate, the elves of Rivendell, for that I will celebrate even more with my loved one!" Thranduil said, as we sat down. There was more food than I could have imagined but i coulnd't eat. This could not be happening. I was to be wed with the Great Elven-King himself. I needed to get some air.

As I run outside, I could hear Thranduil's footsteps behind me. I sat down near the gates of Rivendell, where there was a garden full of roses. Soon there he was, the Elven-King. "Why did you run away?" he asked. "I needed to think," I answered. He sat down next to me and said "You are soon to be in a royal family. Acting like this is forbidded." I almost laughed and said "Who said I want to be in your stupid royal family?" Thranduil seemed to be displeased "I did and you will accept it." Then he pulled me up from my seat and as we walked back to the hall in a quick pace, he whispered "Never fight back, you are to be mine.

The rest of the night was dull. Thranduil was talking business with Elrond and I was to sit there. I had never been so happy when they finally announced that the party was to end. Thranduil asked the guards to escort me to my room. As I sat down in my bed, I realised, there was no way I could sleep. There was much to progress. What would my father say, if he'd knew who I'm going to marry? I didn't have the courage to even think about it. I knew, that whatever I would do, it still wouldn't help. You can not say no to a king.


	2. On our way

I didn't sleep at night. I couldn't. Whenever I tried, I would have nightmares. Most of them had my father in them. He was screaming at me, saying I betrayed my whole kin by uniting myself with the enemy. I sighed, when I heard a knock on the door. I would have just liked to be in bed, alone until I could figure things out. Lilith stepped in "I'm sorry to march in but you didn't answer the door." Then she noticed the way I look, I had dark circle's around my eyes and many would think me as a sick. "What happened?" I sighed and said "Bad night, that is all." She then giggled and said "I wouldn't call it that. I envy you." I then asked "What do you want?" I was in no mood for visitors. "The King wants to leave as soon as possible, we are here to pack your things together." As Lilith said it, more maids came in to the room. Every single one of them bowed and they started to pack my things together. I sighed, I guess I had it coming. Thranduil would like to live as soon as possible so I wouldn't make a scene.

I went to the training area to say good-bye to Mallath, my only true friend here. He was near the training area, sitting on a bench. As I approached him, he asked "Should I bow, my lady?" I snorted and sat down next to him. "I am going to miss you. You were annoying but with out you, who would annoy me?" he then said. I sighed and said "And who am I going to annoy?" We hugged but within seconds I was pulled away from Mallath. Thranduil was there and he seemed beyond furious. He had his sword pointed at Mallath's heart and he asked in a loud voice "What do you think you are doing, you low elf? How dare you lay your hands on her?" Mallath quickly apologized and I said "We were only saying good-bye." I was scared, when he looked at me, his eyes filled with hate. He then looked back at Mallath and yelled "Be gone or I will make you gone." Mallath looked at me worriedly and left in a quick pulled me close to him and whispered to my ear "You are mine, remember that." Then, without any warning, he kissed me. I tried to pull away put he only deepened it. As much as I didn't want to, I gave in. He's lips were smooth against mine, he was passionate. One of his hands were in my hair and I had never let anybody held me so tightly. Suddenly a voice said behind us "My lord, we are ready." As his maid noticed, what we were doing, he quickly apologized but Thranduil seemed annoyed, as he said "Interrupt me again and it will be the last thing, you will ever do!" His maid nodded and left. Thranduil then smiled at me and said "Let's go. We have a long way ahead of us.

As we made it to the horses, I noticed a white elk standing there. He was almost twice the size of a normal horse. Thranduil said "You are riding with me, my little one." I watched the size of the elk and I must say, I was slightly afraid. "I can ride a horse," I said. "I believe that but I want you to ride with me," Thranduil said as he lifted me to the elk. He quickly jumped behind me.

I noticed that other elves, even his personal guards were far behind us as we rode. "Why?" I asked. Thranduil understood what I wanted to ask and answered "I didn't want them to interrupt us." I was quiet. Here I was, on my way to Mirkwood, on an elk. Was this the change, lady Galadriel was talking about? Why didn't Thranduil care, that I was a half-dwarf too. The Elven-King seemed to notice my trouble, because he asked "What is wrong, my star?" I sighed and asked "Why me?" Thranduil smiled and said "You are full of passion, you are different and you seem to realize, that there is more in this world, than just sitting down every day and gossiping." "But I am a dwarf," I said. His face showed, that he was as little displeased but he said "But you are an elf too." After that it was just quiet, only the footsteps of the elk to be heard.

As the night grew close, I noticed there was no stopping. I asked Thranduil "Why aren't we stopping?" He laughed and said "We don't need no stops. If you want to sleep, then sleep. I'll be here." I wish I had enherited the elves energy. They didn't need to sleep often. I, on the other hand, needed sleep every day. I tried to stay awake but it didn't help. Slowly my eyes were beginning to close.

I woke up feeling all warm. I noticed that there was a red cloak over me, that kept me warm. I was in the embrace of Thranduil himself. As he noticed, that I was awake, he said "You were asleep for 18 hours. I was beginning to get worried." "Oh." I wasn't surprised. I didn't catch any sleep the night before and the changes were indeed overwhelming. They still are.

Our first stop was at the edge of a forest. I jumped off the elk before Thranduil could help me. He seemed amused by the fact, that I didn't want any help from him. As he went to talk with the guards, I examined the forest. It almost seemed sick. The trees were growing and had leaves on them, but something was wrong. As Thranduil came back, I asked "Were are we?" He smiled and said "At the edge of your new home." I was a little shocked. I had always heard tales of the Mirkwood's beauty but this was nowhere close to even being slightly beautiful."

As we rode again, I noticed that the other elves went to another way than us. "I want to show you something", said Thranduil. It was unbelievable, with what speed the elk could run. We paced trough the forest in a few minutes and soon were at the edge of a big lake. As I watched around, I noticed a big waterfall. The water was so clear, you could see through it even in the deepest point. There were huge butterflies flying around. It looked magnificent."Do you like it?" Thranduil asked as we sat down. I nodded and looked at the sky. There were stars everywhere. "A thousand stars and you are still the one to light my heart," Thranduil said. Then he kissed me. I didn't even fight back. I should have but I was compelled. Compelled by the beauty of this place, by his words. My heart was in big confusion and it made me do reckless decisions.

We were back on the rode in a few hours. I had plenty of time to admire the beauty of the place, while Thranduil just watched me. When I asked him, why he was watching me, he just smiled. It felt almost sickening to go back into the deep forest, away from the beautiful harbour. Thankfully soon enough we made it to Mirkwood. It was amazing. There were big golden gates, around it was waterfalls. I could hear thousands of birds singing. This was the place, the tales were made. This was Mirkwood.


	3. The beautiful sight of Mirkwood

I was amazed by the beauty of Mirkwood. As we walked through the gate, the white elk left for the woods. "He's going to be okay," said Thranduil as he noticed my worried look. I nodded but my worry stayed. Something was wrong in the forest and I wouldn't want something to happen with a magnificent animal like the elk was. Thranduil led me to the throne room. On our way every single elf bowed to us. "Everybody knows, who you are to be," the King said. It felt weird, knowing that I was superior than others. I liked the low life, nobody would acknowledge me and I was fine with that. I have lived my whole life as an outcast and for it to change so fast, it just didn't feel right. Why would he take somebody like me to be his wife? He hated dwarves. Was it for revenge? To rub it against other dwarves noses. I really hoped not, because I would not accept it, even not from a King

I was surprised on how big the throne was. "You like it?" Thranduil whispered behind me. "It's okay," I said, while trying to look like it didn't matter to me. But it did. He really was powerful. I could imagine him sitting on his throne, giving orders and slowly killing all his enemies. I would never want to be an enemy to an elf like him. "Do you want to sit on it?" he asked. I was shocked and didn't know what to say. "Sit on it? But it is your throne?" Thranduil smirked and said "Well, you are to be the queen." He then led me to the throne. Everything seemed so small from up here. I wondered what I would look like if Thranduil would be sitting on his throne and I would be in front of him. I guess I would be a mere bug.

An elf, similar to Thranduil walked to us. I stood up from the throne and Thranduil pulled me next to him. "Ada, are the rumors really true? Are you really taking a new wife?" The Elven-King smiled and said "Yes, meet Rafina." He nodded at me and then said "Rafina, this is my son, Legolas." I smiled and greeted him. It felt odd, because I knew that Legolas was older than me. "Congratulations, to the both of you," Legolas said. His face showed that he wasn't pleased about it. Thranduil then asked the guards to come and told them to escort me to my room. "We have business to talk about," he said. I was a little offended. I knew I was not a queen yet but I had thought he would consider me in to his kingdom business, maybe it was just too soon.

My room was far from my old one. It had big king-size bed with silk sheets. I had a balcony with a view to a garden. It had different trees and plants in it, which most I had not yet seen. As I sat down to my bed, I realized that I actually had liked my old life more. Maybe I just needed time to get used to it but it just didn't feel like it should. Well, you shouldn't marry a guy you don't love but that turned out different. Life is full of twists.

Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. :)/p


	4. Displeased

Five days past and no-one came to visit me. The maids did bring me food but nothing more. I tried to talk to them, ask for explanations but nothing. I asked them to bring me in forth of the King, still nothing. I even went as far as yelling at them for not talking and a maid should talk to her future queen. The doors were guarded, I couldn't even go outside. Talking to the guards didn't help either. They would just push me back in to my room. "I apologize, my lady" they said, but nothing more.

I was beyond furious when another day arrived. I felt like a prisoner in my new home. As I walked to my balcony, I noticed a guard behind the tree. They were guarding me even from the outside. I wondered what would happen, if I would try to climb down. Would they drag me back here? Maybe, if I would scream really loudly, would somebody come to rescue me then? I sighed. "You seem frustrated," said a deep voice behind me. There he was, the elf who prisoned me, Thranduil. He seemed so peaceful, not a doubt he didn't feel any guilt for leaving me here. It made me even more furious. I tried to slap him across the cheek. I was good in fighting and yet I acted like a young elleth would. I didn't care.

I was not pleased when he cought my hand at the last moment. "Why did you do that?" he asked. He seemed to be upset but I was more. "You left me here for five days!" I yelled. I tried to slap him again but he cought my other hand too. I tried to get free but he was too powerful. He had both of my arms. He said nothing, while I continued my rampage. It was like he just accepted it and waited for it to stop. And it did. I was tired but it didn't stop me from glaring him. Thranduil sighed and said "I had to." "You had to? I believe you are lying," I said. I was dissapointed beyond measures. He couldn't even give me a decent reason. "I apologize, my little one, but I really had to," he then continued "There were spiders nearby. I didn't want to risk your life before they were destroyed." I sighed and said "So the spiders can walk around kingdom whenever they want?" He looked as if I had offended him. "No they can not. But they keep coming. It is the kingdoms business." I snorted and said "If they can not get inside, then why keep me here, locked up, like a prisoner?" Thranduil seemed to be displeased and he said "You are not a prisoner. I couldn't risk it." Before I could continue, he said "Would you like a tour in the Mirkwood areas?" I was furious but these five days had me on my knees. I said yes just to get out from this room. He smiled as I nodded.

We walked through corridors and over bridges. I was slightly afraid since I was not fond of heights. I must admit, it was a little embarrassing. Dwarves and elves weren't afraid of heights but yet here I was, terrified. "What is wrong?" Thranduil asked, as we were walking over another bridge. "Nothing," I mumbled. He walked in front of me and stopped, so I couldn't get pass him. "What is wrong?" he asked again. "I may be a little bit afraid of heights," I said in a small voice. Thranduil started to laugh. I had never heard him laugh like this, so loudly. As he calmed down, he put his hand around my waist and said "You will get used to them but in the mean time, don't worry, I am here." I smiled.

There were huge golden gates in the next corridor but Thranduil walked right past them. "What is in there?" I asked. He sighed and said "Our prison." "Oh." So that is why we walked past it. "Believe me, there is nothing for you to watch there" he said and then added with a smirk "But this is worth watching." We walked past another set of door and made it to a big hall. It glimmered as if it was covered with starlight. "Where are we?" I asked. The hall had enourmous tables, but it didn't seem to be a normal dining hall. Thranduil smiled and said "It is the great hall of Mirkwood, it is for great celebrations." He leaded us to a table, that was in the centre of the hall. It had two chairs, which were covered in diamonds. Thranduil pointed at the chairs and said "This is, where we will sit." He then added in a tender voice "And in our wedding." "Oh." I was trying not to think about the wedding but he seemed to be sure to remind me it as much as possible. "We are announcing it to the elves of Mirkwood in the next Starlight celebrations." I asked, when the event was and he said "Next month, my love." "But most of the elves already know," I said. Thranduil nodded and said "It is a tradition to make it public, they may know but an announcment is still needed. I nodded. Only month to go and it is known to all the world.

"You seem to be in deep thought," said Thranduil. We had walked around for two hours, he showing me different rooms and areas of Mirkwood palace. While he had talked all the way, I had only nodded and mumbled most of the time. I sighed and apologized. Thranduil quickly said "No need to apologize, I am just worried what is troubling your mind." I snorted for a moment, there was a lot. "The wedding, you, everything," I said. "Me?" Thranduil seemed to be suprised. Then he said "You are still thinking, why I choose you." I knew that what I was about to say, was definately crossing the line but I still did it. "Why should you choose me, when you abandoned the dwarves in Erebor?" He seemed offended. He said in a loud voice "Dwarves are despiteful, I had to look out for my own kingdom, what more reasons do you need?" I laughed slightly and then said "I am a dwarf too." He looked at me with as despiteful look and then said "Make sure you don't mention it again. You are an elf in my eyes, not some low dwarf."I was offended. I was dwarf by blood and he wouldn't accept it. I guess I knew it all along. Who would accept me in this world? I was a mutant after all.

I sighed.I realized Thranduil had left me alone and for that I was suprised. I didn't knew where the way to my room was and neither did I care. I walked around aimlessly when I practically run into Legolas chest. "I apologize, I should have been more careful," I said. Legolas had a small smile and he said "A queen to be, apologizing. My father would be devastated." He then noticed my confusion and said "Ada isn't the right elf to apologize to anyone. It is funny to see, that he has chosen someone like you." He then added quickly "Don't be offended. I am happy for you." I nodded. Legolas then asked "Why are you here, alone?" I sighed and said "I might have made Thranduil a little angry." Legolas laughed and said "He'll come around." He showed me the way to my room. I must have had a really dissapointed look on my face, because he then asked "Would you like me to show you the Mirkwood forest?" I nodded.

"Why is it sick?" I asked as we walked through the forest. "I do not know. The life of the forest has begun to fade. There aren't many alive animals anymore." He then mumbled to himself "It must have something to do with the dark magic." He apologized when he noticed my confusion. "What dark magic?" "There are spiders coming and coming from Dol Guldur. We kill them but they keep coming." I then asked "Dol guldur? But isn't it supposed to be abandoned?" He nodded and sighed "There is something wrong but Thranduil doesn't want to do nothing about it." I asked him why and Legolas said "It is not in our borders," he then added "You'll learn in time, that my father isn't quite as friendly as he might seem to you." I briefly laughed and then said "I think I learned that long way ago." When I noticed that Legolas was confused, I added "Erebor, you know." He quickly nodded. I noticed that although the forest being sick, it was still a magnificent sight. The trees were tall and covered up most of the sky. I was happy that atleast I had a balcony where I could see sun, because in this forest there wasn't a change for

"I was happy for that Legolas had shown me the forest but my happiness faded as soon as I noticed Thranduil standing at the gates. He seemed to be furious. He almost ran to us and started yelling at Legolas "Where were you? How dare you take him to the forest?" Legolas didn't even apologize. "She is tired of being stuck in her room. I gave her a change to actually go out for a while." Thranduil then yelled "I already gave her a change. I showed him Mirkwood." Legolas then said "And you left her alone." Then he left. Thranduil was furious but he didn't yell at me. "I came to see you but you were gone." I sighed and said "Well I am here now."


	5. Betrayed

"You have to listen to me! When I tell you to stay in your room, then stay in it!" yelled Thranduil. He had dragged me in to his room. It was everything a king's room should be, but I had no time to admire it. Thranduil was beyond furious. "You didn't tell me to stay in my room! You left me alone," I fought back. Thranduil was silent as he watched me with a spiteful look. "You said you were a dwarf." He inhaled deeply as if "dwarf" was a curse word. "But I am one," I said. He looked at me and said "Not fully, no. You have to choose, which one to you want to be." I almost started laughing as I asked "Choose? Are you mad?" Thranduil only nodded, as he said "Yes, choose. You are to be the queen of Mirkwood. Do you really think a dwarf would be suitable?" I couldn't take it. Why would he say such things? Were the dwarves really that spiteful. "So you hate me?" I asked. The Elven-King seemed to be in a deep shock. He told me he could never hate me. He was honest but I could only think about his hate towards dwarfs. "Why do you hate the dwarfs so much?" I asked. Thranduil then said "They are thieves." I sighed, it was impossible to talk with an elf. I wished he would accept me with my dwarvish blood but it seemed out of the question. I didn't know what to do.

In the next few weekends Thranduil did the best to make me happy. He was worried for that I had not laughed for a long time. It never occured to him that his words had hurted me and asking me to leave behind my dwarven heritage was something I could not do. I didn't feel like laughing. I was nervous. I had always thought that the Starlight event was far behind but it kept coming closer. Soon the whole world will know and all the dwarves. I was lucky my father wasn't alive. It would have shocked him, maybe even caused him a heart-attack. His own daughter with an elf. But I was an elf too. I couldn't decide if I should abandon one side of me or should I fight back and stay true to my beliefs, if I was friends with both of the races, then why couldn't Thranduil? He gave me presents daily. Mostly they were diamonds, rubines, all sort of jewels but sometimes he would bring me roses, daisyies. He told me they reminded him of me. In his best days I liked him. Thranduil would tell me stories, what had happened for that he was wise and had lived far longer than I had. He always talked fondly of Legolas, but Thranduil was troubled. Legolas had fallen in love with the king's guard, Tauriel. I hadn't talked much to the elleth but she seemed to be as reckless as I was. She was good in fighting. I had tried too to talk sense in to Thranduil, but he still wouldn't let me fight. Nobody would. For them I was not ready. Thranduil had laughed and said "How can somebody so small be good in fighting?"

In his worst days I didn't want to be close to him. The spiders Legolas had talked about kept coming. Tauriel did many trips with other elves to get rid of them but it never helped. In those days Thranduil ordered me to stay in my own room or more likely forced me there. He would always apologize later but it didn't helped. I still felt like a prisoner. They did caught some prisoners from time to time, orcs. He would always torture them and then look at me as if it was nothing, a daily routine perhaps. I knew he had to be like that, because he was the king but this was taking it too far.

A few days before the Starlight celebrations I was ordered to go in to my room once more. On my way there I heard two elven maids talking about dwarves lost in the forest. I was shocked and tried to ask them more but the guards escorting me dragged me back in to my room. Why would there be dwarves in the forest? Luckily a maid came to bring me food. I asked her, what all the fuss was about. I could tell she was told to be silent but I begged her. She said that some dwarves had been found in the forest and Thranduil took them captive, then she left. I was shocked. Could he really do something like that, was he really that evil? I walked to my balcony only to realise there was nobody, no guards, nothing. I climbed down. It was high but I made it thanks to the vines. The only place I knew where to find Thranduil was his throne. There were guards before the bridge, that lead to the throne. They were shocked to see me there and tried to take me away from there but I yelled "Thranduil!" I started to yell curse words in dwarvish for that I knew it would drag Thranduil's attention and it did. He asked the guards to let me through. I noticed a tall dwarf standing before the throne. His face show suprise when he noticed me. Thranduil walked up to me, then looked at the dwarf and said "See? Even somebody from your own kin doesn't want anything to do with dwarves." I wanted to say he was wrong but Thranduil whispered to my ear "Silent or he will die!" I remained quiet while the dwarf regained his voice. When he did, he said in a low voice "She is no dwarf." Thranduil smirked and said "Oh but he has dwarven blood in her, Thorin Oakenshield." I was shocked as I heard his name. Thorin Oakenshield was the heir to the throne in Erebor, he was the King Under the Mountain every dwarf respected. Thranduil then asked me to leave. I didn't even fight back but as I left I heard Thorin say "So you do everything an elf asks you to do? Pity." I stopped for a brief moment to look back at him. I was about to say no, when Thranduil said "Ofcourse she does. We are married after all."

I started crying as soon as I made it to my room. I had embarrased myself in front of the most important dwarf. He was a born leader. My father had always talked fondly of him. Even in his young age he had been amazing in fighting. He was a king. I must admit, he was handsome. He had long dark curles and a built of a true warrior. I had always thought the elves to be too slim. He was captivating from the first sight. And yet here I was, getting married to his enemy. I was surprised for that Thranduil had said we are already married. Thorin looked as if he had been hit with a warhammer, I guess your own kin betraying you is not exactly the nicest thing.


	6. Escaping Mirkwood

I would like to thank everyone who have read my story so far. I hope you really like it! :) Please review more, so I could know what you think and make the story better. I like to have feedback.

I decided to make this chapter according to the movie. I liked this part better in the movie for it was more full of action.

Thank you a lot and have a nice time reading this chapter.

"Why are you angry at me? Dwarves are foul creatures." I didn't answer him. The Elven-King smirked and said "You'll get used to it." I jumped off the bed and yelled "Used to it? Why do you have to act like this? What did they ever do to you?" Thranduil face showed a big shock. He wasn't used to people yelling at him. More likely, the person yelling at him would end up in a prison. Thranduil hissed and said "I do not have to explain myself to you. They will be held prisoner for the end of their days." He had an evil tone in his voice. I turned my back on him and walked to the balcony. This felt wrong. For a brief moment I had even thought that I might love the Great Elven-King back, but his hatred for dwarves was just too big. "They are trying to take back Erebor," Thranduil said behind my back. He had followed me to the balcony. I was shocked. Erebor is guarded by Smaug the Terrible. "But how?" I asked. Thranduil smirked and said "By burglary." I knew immediately, what they were going to steal. The king's jewel. My father told me it had been beyond gorgeous. "But they will never get to Erebor," said Thranduil.

"I started yelling again "You have no right! If they want to take back Erebor, then they will!" Thranduil's face was full of disapproval, as he said "I can do whatever I want, my love. Remember that." Then he marched out of the balcony in a hurry. I could tell, he was angry, even disappointed, but how could I accept his decision? It was about time, the dwarves would take back Erebor. It was their homeland, it was Thorin's legacy.

"I woke up the next day to hear a maid whisper in my ear "My lady, please, wake up." As I opened my eyes, I noticed several maids in my room. They were all here to help me get ready for tonight. The Great Starlight celebrations and our announcement. I wasn't excited. The whole world will know who I am getting married to and most of all, my kin will know. Why should I only love one race, if I am from both? I knew Thranduil would force me to hate the dwarves and abandon my dwarven heritage.

The other maids noticed my distress but remained quiet. I was finally ready by the evening. I wore a green dress that sparkled. They even gave me a crown to wear. As I looked myself from the mirror, I couldn't help but to feel despised. I looked beautiful but my face was sad. I didn't want to do this, not like this. I wanted the love of my life to love me from his heart, to not care about my blood. I wanted somebody who would respect me and that wasn't Thranduil.

"Are you ready to go?" asked one of the maids. I sighed and said "I need a minute. I'll be there." They left me alone when I said I would walk to the great hall on my own. I knew what I had to do. I had to tell Thorin to not hate me. I was not going to be a traitor. I had to explain.

I was surprised that I knew the way to the prison. As I walked in from the door, I noticed Tauriel. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I didn't know what to say. Tauriel asked "Did you got lost?" For a moment I considered saying yes but then she would have escorted me back to the hall and my change to tell the truth was gone. I sighed and said "I need to speak with him, please." Tauriel looked at me, there was sorrow in her eyes. "I can't let you do that." I walked close to her and whispered "Please. Only for a brief moment." She nodded and replied "I will be back in ten minutes, that is all you have." I thanked her.

The way to the prison cells was short. I was beyond shocked when I found the cells empty. The dwarves were gone. I heard a muffled talk coming from downstairs and I followed it. I quickly run down the stairs and around the corner but I didn't expect for somebody to be there. I almost fell down as I run against something, or should I rather say someone. The someone was Thorin Oakenshield. His face was full of surprise as he helped me up. I tried to get free from his grip but he was strong. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. I tried to come up with an answer but I was silent. No words came out of my mouth. All I could think about was how strong he seemed to be. I felt sparks all over my body. A dwarf behind him said in a low voice "She is with Thranduil. She wants to stop us." I tried to say no but somebody interrupted me "We do not have time. Let's go!" I looked behind me and I noticed a hobbit. He was close to my height, only few centimetres apart. Everybody started to get into the barrels, except Thorin.

I tried to get free but his grip only tightened. "Thorin, we have to go now!" said the hobbit in an angry voice. Thorin sighed and dragged me to a barrel. "You are coming with me," he said as he lifted me into the barrel. I was beyond shocked when he climbed after me. I could feel his chest against my back. His beard tickled my neck. Thorin had a husky scent with him, a mixture of pines and the fresh air in the mountains. A young blond-haired dwarf in the barrel next to us asked "What are you doing, Uncle?" Thorin had no time to answer because suddenly the barrels started moving. I felt Thorin's grip tighten around my waist. The next moment we were in deep water. Only then I realized that this was the way out of Mirkwood. The river leaded near the Lake town.

My father had luckily teached me how to swim and hold my breath. The river was fast and with the heavy weight of dwarves, the barrels struggled to not go under water. I felt Thorin cough behind me several times but his grip never lightened. The sorrow was not over yet for that the river gates were sealed. Just as we were about to reach them, the guards were shot down. Not by us. Orcs. They came from everywhere. None of the dwarves had weapons, only Bilbo had his small dagger. I noticed a young dark-haired dwarf jumping out from his barrel. He struggled to get to the top of the gates to open them. Some of the other dwarves had gotten some orc weapons and tried to help him as much as they can. Just before the young dwarf could open the gates, an orc shot him. I heard Thorin yell behind me "Kili!" So that must have been that dwarfs name.

I was surprised when the elves came to kill the orcs. They could have let them kill us but they didn't. I noticed Tauriel and Legolas. Legolas had an orc almost kill him, when he noticed me in Thorin's arms. I only wished for him to not think badly of me. I know what it looked like. Thorin and I looked like a couple but it was nothing like that. I felt a glimpse of dissapointment but then the gates opened. Kili had managed to pull the handle down. Some of the dwarves barrels started to move but Thorin holded on to the gate. I noticed Kili who jumped to his barrel, he seemed to be in deep pain. I felt sorry for him, I hated the orcs and Kili was from my own kin.

We were free from Mirkwood but the orcs followed us. Bilbo struggled to hold him against our barrel. He had forgotten to help himself to a barrel and now he was drowning. I yelled at Thorin "Please save the hobbit, I am not escaping anywhere from here!" He grabbed Bilbo by his coat but one hand remained around my waist. Other dwarves tried to kill as many orcs as they could. With the help of elves they managed. Soon enough we were free and washed to a shore.


	7. The Lake-Town

Thank you for reading and as always, please review and show me what you think. I love feedback!

All of us were tired. Bilbo fell down on the shore, breathing heavily. The dwarves were slowly getting out of their barrels. Thorin somehow managed to get out of the barrel without letting me go. He walked to Kili, dragging me with him. "How are you? Can you walk?" he asked. Kili nodded but it was clear that he was hurt. Thorin sighed.

An old dwarf walked to us and asked Thorin "Why did you take her with us, Thorin?" He replied "She would have called the others, I couldn't risk our escape." I tried to get free but it was as if I was clued to Thorin. "Please let me go! You are free now," I said to him. Thorin watched me in the eyes. I noticed he had grey eyes, I felt captivated by them. He then said "No." I yelled "Why? Let me go!" The old dwarf then said "Let her go, laddie. She will be no use to us." Thorin then hissed "She will. Thranduil will try to find us and took the treasure from Erebor. Now he can't because we have something he cherishes." Some of the dwarves nodded. I was a little offended but I didn't know why. Ofcourse he had a reason to take me and I should have known. Why was I offended?

Thorin told everyone to get up "We have to go get over the lake by nightfall!" A blonde-haired dwarf next to Kili then asked "How are we going to do that? There is a lake. We can't swim over it." Thorin sighed and said "I know, Fili." Fili and Kili seemed to be brothers and close to Thorin. While with other dwarves he used a strong voice, then with Fili and Kili he was gentle.

The dwarves tried to find a way to get over the lake but nothing came up to their mind. Suddenly we hear a voice "Who are you?" I noticed a man, he had a bow pointed at us. Thorin quickly pulled me behind him, as if he was protecting me. I tried to struggle, to get free but Thorin whispered "Be still or you'll be dead." I couldn't tell if he was talking about the man killing me or himself? I felt terrified.

The old dwarf then said "Please. We mean no harm. We are just lowly merchantisers and doll-makers, who are trying to go visit their own kin in the north." The man's eyes moved towards me and he asked "And who is she?" Thorin then said "She is with me." The man didn't seem to believe him and said "Why is she wearing a dress? That is not for travelling." The dwarves around me and Thorin started to whisper. There wasn't a decent answer for that. I still don't know why, but I wanted to protect the dwarves and I said "We were at a party and an orc-pack attacked us. We had to get away quickly." I noticed the dwarves looking at me, they were all surprised. I noticed how Kili said in a whisper "Thank you." I slightly nodded.

I noticed the man trying to leave but before he could get on his boat, the old dwarf said "Please help us. We need a way across the lake and weapons." The man briefly thinked and then asked "Money? Do you have money?" All the dwarves looked at Thorin and he nodded. They searched out their money and gave it to the man. Then all of us jumped to the boat. "You have to do everything I say," the man said. The dwarves nodded while Thorin only gave him an angry glimpse. It felt as if he didn't like to depend on someone.

A dwarf with a funny hat asked the man what his name was. "Bard." "Oh, my name is Bofur," said the dwarf. Thorin looked at him briefly as if it was wrong to say him our names. Then I remembered how the old dwarf said, that they are only trying to visit their kin in the north. What was so wrong about telling him their real cause? Bard seemed to be someone who could be trusted.

The lake-town grew closer and Bard asked us to hide in the barrels, he had on the boat. A dwarf with a weird-looking beard then whined "Again with the barrels, when will this end." Bard looked curious and Bofur said to him "Bad expierience in childhood. Nothing to worry about." Thorin asked him why we had to hide in the barrels but Bard only said to trust him.

Thorin wanted me to climb into one barrel with him. I tried to argue but it only took one angry look and I was in the barrel. Thorin seemed to be that sort of a king who you just couldn't fight back. He was respected, he had a majestic look and he acted like it. Thorin quickly jumped behind me. I couldn't help but wonder, how we fit to the barrel. Thorin was large and muscular and even though I was tiny, it still seemed to be like a wonder to me. Bard told us to hide in the barrels and all of us quickly crouched. I was almost in Thorin's lap. Again we were in this position, his chest pressing against my back, his breath against my skin, his beard tickeling me. I felt so small next to him.

We noticed Bard talking to someone and I heard a dwarf's whisper "He is going to give us up." Thorin seemed to tighen against me and he whispered to others "Be ready to fight." Our surprise was big, when we were all covered by fish. I hated the smell of fish and almost yelled out in a low voice when Thorin whispered to my ear "Be quiet, we have to get into the town." I tried to keep calm but all I could think about was throwing up.

It took us about an hour to get to our destination, Bard's home. I was more than grossed out when I finally got out of the barrel. The old dwarf noticed my condition and told me to breath calmly. "It will pass, laddie. Don't worry." I heard the dwarves talking to Bard and Thorin walked back to me. I would have been surprised that he finally let me go but I still felt bad. I guess that's why he dared to leave me alone for a second. I couldn't have ran away if I wanted to. He sighed and said to me "It is going to get a little worse, I am afraid." I stood up, trying to hold back my vomit and asked "What do you mean?" Thorin then said "Well, the way to Bard's house is guarded and we'll have to go in another way." It was as if he didn't want to go on. "Alright, let's go," I said. I started to walk when Thorin stopped me and said "We have to get in through the toilet." I started laughing but when I noticed how serious Thorin was, I asked "Wait, you are serious?" He nodded. Going through the toilet, that seems fun. I started to think about all the smells. It couldn't be that bad since it was entering through the water and the smell wouldn't be so bad. Still there would be smell. I was more than grossed out and then it happened. I threw up and Thorin happened to be in the way. He was covered with my vomit. I tried to stutter out my apology but nothing worked. Thorin looked at me as if I had killed somebody close to him. I noticed that most of the dwarves were already in and Bard came to look for us. He started laughing when he noticed Thorin but stopped immediately when Thorin looked at him. "You have to get inside," he said in a low voice. I noticed him trying to hold back his laughter. Thorin whispered to my ear "You first." I didn't even argue.

I almost threw up again when I finally reached the house but seeing Thorin's face made me forget, how bad I was feeling. He really seemed like he was close to killing someone soon. I noticed a young girl watching at us. "My name is Elisa," she said. I nodded and said "Rafina." Elisa smiled and guided me to the washing room. She helped me wash my hair, although I said I didn't need any help. "I love your hair, it's so long," she said. I smiled. Most of the elves had long hair and since I lived with them, I tried to be like them.

Elisa left the room only to be back with some clothes. "They are a little-bit small for me. Maybe they will fit you." I thanked him and she left the room. Elisa was only 16-years old and till taller than I was. The race of man was taller but Bard genes made his children even taller. His clothes fit me well, although it was a little tight around my chest area. I really hoped none of the dwarves would notice. I didn't like to wear clothes that showed off my curves but Elisa's clothes did.

I walked outside the room only to meet Thorin's face. He told me to wait for him and went to wash himself. I only waited outside the room for a few minutes when he was already out. He was even more handsome, when he was clean. I did try to keep my thoughts to myself but my eyes still wandered to him. He then put a hand around my waist and guided me to other dwarves. They had all sat down in the small room, most of them tried to be close to the fire. I must admit, it really was cold but I couldn't think about it while being close to Thorin. We had sat down too, Thorin pulling me close to him. For someone who would see the first time, we would look like a couple but I knew it was nothing like that. I knew he only wanted to use me to piss off Thranduil, nothing more.


	8. Bard and the fire

I noticed Bard, who was standing in a corner. He looked confused and clearly didn't know what to say or do. I would be as shocked as him, there were indeed 12 dwarves, a hobbit and an half-dwarf,half-elleth bein in his house. Some of the dwarves indeed tried to talk to Bard but they stopped as soon as they noticed Thorin's face. Finally Thorin said "You said you have weapons." Bard nodded and left the room. He came back with a big bag. Bard opened it and I noticed old fishing hooks, blunt axes and knives that suited better to the kitchen-table than into a fight. I noticed the dwarves big distress as they began shouting at Bard. "He tricked us!"

"He is a lying bastard!"

Each one of them had something to say. Thorin sighed and yelled loudly "Be quiet!" Other dwarves were silent in one heartbeat. He turned to Bard and said "There are no weapons." Bard only replied "These are the best ones, you can get. The good ones are guarded." We soon learned, that the master of Laketown had them kept in the guards house. Nobody but him can get near them.

While other dwarves sat down and sighed, Thorin pulled me with him to talk with the old dwarf. "Balin, we have to get the weapons," he said. I was happy to found out the his name. He seemed to be wise, predicted, not as hot-headed as other dwaves were. Balin nodded and said "We can't go before the night rises." Thorin replied "Tell the others. Make sure Bard will not find out."

We sat near the fireplace, while Balin started whispering to other dwarves about our plans. Thorin face was full of worry as he watched the flames. I sighed. I never expected for my life to turn out this way. I felt bad for leaving Thranduil. We had our dissagreements but I knew I had hurt him with my leaving. I almost shivered from fear when I thought about it. He would be mad. I knew I was so-called kidnapped but I could have fought back.

Then there was Bard. I could tell him about the dwarves and their request. I could tell him I was kidnapped, but in the end I would end up in Mirkwood and I didn't know if I wanted that. What I did know, was that I wanted to see Erebor with my own two eyes, to walk the halls my father used to walk.

Thorin noticed the distress on my face and he asked "Is it really that repulsive to sit next to a dwarf?" I was shocked. I had never expected a question like that. I replied "I am a dwarf too." He nodded, but then said "No dwarf would bind himself with an elf, especially that elf." He was repulsed. "You know nothing!" I yelled. I noticed how the other dwarves talking stopped and they were all in shock. For them I was yelling at their leader. I sighed and stood up. I felt Thorin's hand trying to pull me back but I said "I am just going to the kitchen." I was relieved when he let me.

"Are you alright?" asked Bard's daughter Elisa. I had been sitting in the kitchen for two hours, just looking at the wall. I smiled and said "Yes, ofcourse." Elisa sat down next to me and said "You had a fight with your loved one." I was shocked and asked "Loved one?" She nodded and replied "The man, who other dwarves look up to. He is your loved one." I laughed briefly and said "It is nothing like that." Elisa laughed too, but then said "Yes, it is. The way he looks at you, it is love." I was about to argue, tell her that there was no love, when Thorin walked in to the kitchen. "Come," he said.

Bard's house was not big but Thorin still managed to find a dark corner, where nobody would see us. "You are coming with us tonight," he whispered. I nodded and tried to walk back to the others but Thorin had me in a strong grip. "Why are you with the elf?" he asked. "I.. " I tried to mumble an decent answer but I couldn't. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't my decision but the words just didn't came out. Thorin sighed and let me go, but before leaving he said "He can never give you everything you want, you need fire and emotions." I tried to laugh but it was lame. I asked him "Why do you think you know what I want?" He pushed me against a wall, leaving me breathless. All I could think about was his body against mine. I felt muscles. Thranduil's body was fit, but it was nothing compared to Thorin's. He was big and I felt even more smaller. Thorin whispered to my ear, his hot breath tickling my ear "Cause you are full with even more fire."

He then left telling me to come join with the others. I felt as if a brick had fallen to my head. I was dissapointed and even surprised for that I wanted to get back close to him. I bubbled with emotions. That was something Thranduil could have never done. I felt sparkles but with Thorin it was pure fireworks, even greater than the one's Gandalf loved to make.

I tried to go back to the other dwarves and Thorin but a man stopped me. Bard. "I need to ask you something," he whispered. I nodded. He then asked "What are the dwarves trying to do really?" I sighed. I knew, Bard would figure out that we weren't telling the truth. He was a smart man. "Trying to visit our homeland, what else?" I tried to sound confident but if there was one thing I wasn't good at, it was lying. Bard then said "I heard a name, Thorin. Are they reffering to the King Under the Mountain?" I laughed and said "No, what are you talking about? He is long gone." I quickly walked away from him before he could ask any more questions. I knew he would figure it out sooner or later.

Thorin nodded at me as I walked in to the room. I sat down next to him and said "Bard knows something is wrong." He nodded, but then said "The night is almost here. We don't need him anymore."

I heard Bard putting his children to bed, soon he left for bed too. Thorin stood up and the other dwarves right after him. "We have to be quiet," he whispered. Thorin then smiled and said "Let's get us some weapons."

Please do review and let me know what you think. I am also thinking about doing the next chapter in Thranduil's POV, how he reacts to Rafina's missing and so on. Let me know, if it's a good idea and would you want it. xo


	9. The escape

It is time, my lord," a maid said to me. I smiled and nodded. Finally it was the night of the Starlight celebrations. Soon I will walk into the great hall and announce my courting with Rafina. Finally the whole world will know that she is mine. Last few days have been awful. I wanted to leave our dissagreements behind but she kept bringing them up. Her and the dwarves. It felt as if she cared about them more than me.

I almost felt sick, when I remembered our last night's fight. She had protected the dwarves with all of her heart, saying they had their right to claim their mountain back. Rafina made me want to kill the dwarves. Nobody would have to find out that it was us, who did it. I could tell Rafina that I let the dwarves free and later she'll assume they died on their way to the mountain. It seemed like a perfect idea. Then finally there will be no distractions and she will submit to me completely.

On my way to the great hall a maid walked up to me and said, that Rafina will be there in a few minutes. I smirked as I walked trough the great hall doors and sat down. Only a few more minutes and I can make the announcment. She will be the perfect queen for me. Legolas had told me that it seemed to him as if she was a possesion to me, something I needed to have, even if it meant destroying everything on my way. Maybe it was so, but I was a king and a king will have, what he wants. I wanted Rafina.

I noticed Legolas and waved him over. He asked "Ada, is everything okay?" I nodded and said "Yes, but there is something I need you to do." Legolas moved closer and I whispered to his ear "Tell the guards to kill the dwarves, king's command." Legolas was shocked "Ada, but.." I quickly repeated "A king's command, do you have something to say?" Legolas sighed and asked "Is it really the right thing to do?" I nodded and before he could say anything more, I waved him off and said "Go, now."

He left hurriedly. My plan would work out just perfect. Rafina would never suspect it was me, not while I'm sitting next to him, enjoying a glass of wine. Deep down I did know it was not the right thing to do, to kill the dwarves but it had to be done. I didn't want the future queen of Mirkwood to go on a rampage or embarrass me. She will be happy once she finds out I so-called released the dwarves.

The time passed but there was no sight of Rafina. I was growing impatient when Tauriel walked in. I waved her over and asked "Why are you not guarding at the dungeons?" She tried to tell me, that there was no way they could get out from the dungeons. I was beyond angry. I wanted the dwarves to be guarded around the clock and then suddenly Tauriel decides to walk around and not follow orders. She sighed and explained "I just wanted to see your and Rafina's announcment." I smiled briefly, Rafina always made me smile. "Well, she should arrive here shortly," I said. Tauriel seemed to be confused and asked "Rafina isn't here?" I answered "Should she?" I noticed how confused Tauriel was. She apologized and ran through the doors. I was getting suspicious. Where was Rafina?

I tried to keep calm but after only a few minutes I decided to go check on him. Just before walking through the doors a guard approached me. "The dwarves, they have escaped." I watched the guard and yelled "What? Then catch them!" Noticing, that the guard didn't go, I yelled "Now!" He nodded and told some guards to go with him.

I walked to the throne room and sat down, waiting. Everything was falling apart. I wanted the dwarves dead, as soon as possible. They would only cause trouble. I wanted Rafina to think about me, and me only. I almost fell of my chair by thinking of her. Where was she? I needed to know.

Suddenly Tauriel and Legolas ran in to the throne room. "They managed to escape" Tauriel said. "How did you dare to let them get away?" I yelled as I stepped down from my throne. Legolas quickly said "There were orcs. Lots of them." I was shocked, orcs in my land. "We got one captured," Legolas said. I smirked and said "Good, let's talk to him." Tauriel went to get the orc but Legolas remained. He looked troubled. "What is wrong?" I asked. He sighed and said "Rafina." I quickly asked "What about her?" Legolas remained quiet. "What about him?" I yelled. I knew the answer but I didn't want to acknowledge it. Please, let it be anything but this. "She was with them." I sighed, it was as I predicted. Legolas then said "She was in the hands of Thorin Oakenshield."

I will kill him. Thorin Oakenshield. I will have his head cut off from his body, ripped even. He will regret every single decision made in his life. I wanted to march out of the throne room, just to find the foul dwarf and slaughter him. I wanted to punish him, make him beg for his life. He took something from me once but to have him taken Rafina, my love, it was out of the line. He will pay for it.

"The orc is here," Tauriel said. I hadn't even noticed her coming back. Legolas seemed to be frightened, maybe because of the way I was acting. I approached the orc, while Legolas interrigated him. "You were tracking the company of eleven dwarves, why?" The orc only laughed. Then he said "Not for a long time, the dwarf with the bow, he will be dead soon." Tauriel was overwhelmed when she mumbled to herself "The arrow, it was poisonous." I noticed her distress. I was surprised for the way she acted. Why would she care about the dwarves so much? The next moment she was trying to kill the orc and I told her to leave. She was displeased but followed the king's orders, as she should.

Legolas tried to get information out from the orc but all I could think about, was Rafina. My mind was totally off when suddenly I heard the orc say "My master serves the one." I watched as the orc started to laugh. It was worse than I had ever predicted. Sauron was to come back. I knew it would happen, but this soon. I needed to get Rafina back to safety, away from any harm. I couldn't lose her like I lost Legolas's mother.

I decapitated his head. Legolas sighed and asked "Why did you do that? I thought you promised to set him free." Even though I remembered saying that, I never meant to actually do it. Setting an orc free would be wrong, they needed to die, all of them. Then I smirked and said "And I did. I freed his head from his miserable shoulders."

On my way out of the throne room I told Legolas to double the guards at our borders. No one will leave this kingdom and no one will enter. I needed to have Mirkwood protected since I was to leave soon. I told a few elves, that were good at tracking, to find the dwarves. Then I will personally kill every single one of them and have Rafina back, where she belongs. Beside of me.


	10. His one

Lake-Town was awfully quiet at night, only a few citizens walking around aimlessly. I had always thought the town to be joyful, parties after parties, people being friendly and welcoming. Instead the Lake-Town was slowly crumbling, houses in desperate need of fixing. Smaug had left a devastating effect on the people of the town. The situation would not be this bad if only they had someone honest to lead them. The Master of Lake-Town was known to be greedy as he loved gold more than his life. Dwarves greediness was nothing compared to the Master's.

We tried sneak our way to the armory but most of the dwarves had a hard time moving without a sound. Their footsteps were strong and powerful, echoing back in the dark. I heard low curses all around the company as they tried their best to stay quiet. I tried to keep my movement silent as well but I had a hard time concentrating on my steps. Thorin had a strong grip around me and I could feel his breath close to my neck. "We could move better, if you would just let me go," I tried saying him. He responded by only pulling me closer to him. It amazed me how this brute made me feel emotions unimaginable. I felt fire burning inside of me as I thought about kissing him, to feel his strong hands around me. "Stupid thinking," I mumbled quietly, trying to calm my mind.

Luckily we managed to sneak close to the armory without being seen. "What now?" I whispered to Thorin. The armory was not guarded but I could not see any way in without making any noises. I felt Thorin breathing close to my neck, making me shiver, as he said "Now we climb." With a slight nod from him, the company managed to create a ladder by climbing to each-other shoulders. I tried to hold back laughter as I asked the mighty king "Are you really going to climb up that?" He chuckled, replying " And you too, my love." I wanted to fight back and argue that his idea was nonsense but my mind was empty. Thorin had just called me his love. For a brief second I wanted nothing more than to be his true love, but that was never going to happen. I knew that Thranduil was looking for me as we speak and he would stop at nothing to find me. One part of my heart wanted for the selfish elven king to find me, to get me back to his castle. The other part of my heart had already decided that it belonged to the brute in front of me. I sighed as Thorin pushed me close to the dwarves and told me to climb up.

As I reached the last one of the dwarves, I realised that the window from what I was supposed to climb in, was still to far up and I could not reach it. The brutish dwarf under me, Dwalin, asked with a strong voice "What is it? We haven't got all day, laddie." I sighed and told him the problem. Dwalin started to laugh and suddenly threw me up in the air, leaving me plenty enough time to grab hold of the edge of the window. I felt small, like I weight nothing more than a small feather.

I slowly climbed in, trying to get my breathing under control. Those dwarves made me feel alive, always surprising me. I wanted all of my days to be like that, full of adventure. Soon enough most of the dwarves were in, leaving only a few behind to guard the door.

They started to collect different weapons, trying to get as many as possible. I tried to do the same. We were done quickly and headed downstairs, when Kili fell making a lot of noice. Thorin cursed under his breath as we heard the guards voices outside. We were caught.

Thorin slowly pushed me behind me as the guards directed us to the eyes of the Lake-Town's Master. He was in his night-gown, eating a piece of chicken. I despised the Master from the first look. He was enjoying a midnight snack while the people of this town starved. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked. Thorin explained himself and the reason why we were all here. I noticed the Master's face change after Thorin mentioned gold.

"If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain!" Thorin yelled. The people of the town cheered loudly. The Master of the Lake-Town nodded approvingly. Nobody listened to Bard, who had come to bring the journey to an end. He told the people about Smaug, about how it will all end just like it did in Dale. I knew that he could tell the truth but we had to try. It was Thorin's birthright to claim the mountain and destroy Smaug.

"And who are you?" asked the master suddenly, looking at me. Thorin quickly took my hand in his and said "She is my one." I noticed all the dwarves smiling and nodding approvingly. "What?" I asked the King. "Not now," he whispered.

The master lead us to the hall of his home and soon enough the tables were covered with food and beer. "Enjoy and soon we will have all the wealth we need!" he said. I wanted to yell at him, tell him what a bastard he was, but I could not. We needed his help if we wanted to get to Erebor. I felt as if the quest to reclaim the dwarven kingdom was mine too, even if I was kidnapped at first.

All of the dwarves seemed to have a nice time laughing and having a nice meal after a long time. I, on the other hand, was in deep thought. Thorin's words ringed through my head. What did he mean by his words? I watched as he talked to the Master of Lake-Town at the other side of the room. "You know, eyeing him won't help, laddie," said Bofur, who had taken a seat next to me.

"I know."

Bofur handed me a plate of food, "Eat, you need as much strenght as you can get. We will leave tomorrow." I nodded and started eating. "He is right you know, the hardest part is yet to come," said a deep voice behind me. Noticing that the voice belonged to Thorin, I asked "What is the one?"

He sighed and asked me to meet him outside when done with the meal. I stood up and said "Done." He tried to argue but I walked outside.

"Let's go," he said as he took my hand. "Where?" I asked as the King started to pull me to a dark alley street. I laughed and said "What are you doing? Trying to kill me in quiet?"

Next moment I was pushed against the wall. I felt Thorin's body close to mine as his forehead slowly touched mine. "Do you really want to know, why I called my one?" he asked me as his breath slowly tickled my face.


End file.
